Ulysses Klaw (Earth-7045)
Ulysses Klaw is a Dutch scientist and an arch enemy to Black Panther T'Challa. He has a gun that turns sound into tangible concussive force using vibranium material. His body was converted into pure sound in an accident where his still active converter interacted with vibranium from Wakanda's Great Mound. Klaw is a particularly ruthless individual. Before his first encounter with T’Challa, Klaw was willing to slaughter anyone who stood in his way of gaining the vibranium needed for his original sonic converter. Since being transformed into living sound, revenge has been his major motivation. It has not, however, eliminated his older lusts for power, wealth, and scientific success. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Sound Body': Klaw possesses a number of superhuman physical powers stemming from his body's conversion into an energy form. In some as yet unknown way, Klaw's body is a stable energy form and still possesses sapience. This form is not bound by conventional human limitations: Klaw does not need food or sleep, nor can he be harmed by penetration wounds, disease, shock of impact, oxygen deprivation, etc. Klaw can maintain his "sonic state" indefinitely, in which he can be completely intangible by being made of sound. He cannot transform back into his original organic state. **'Immortality & Indestructibility': Klaw is virtually immortal, even if his body is lost in a vacuum, or even if his converter is destroyed. This is because Klaw can return immediately upon being in contact with a new converter's sound. Klaw's mental essence remains dispersed until those sonic vibrations provide energy to rebuild his body. Abilities Klaw is a physicist and engineer specializing in the field of sonics. Weaknesses *'Insanity': needless to say, Klaw's transformation into living sound has not done wonders for hi sanity. *'Sound Physics': without his containment suit, Klaw's comverter can only generate his form in a medium that allows the propagation of soundwaves: he would dissipate in a vacuum. *'Vibranium': Klaw's major vulnerability is his susceptibility to vibranium, the substance that triggered his original transformation. Because vibranium absorbs all forms of energy including sound, should the converter be contained by some device built solely from the metal, it would cancel out its affects, causing Klaw's form to become unstable and collapse until the converter was brought out again. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Containment Suit': Klaw utilizes a hyper-advanced suit that is able to somehow contain his form and allow him to regain the ability to physically interact with the world. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' Weapons *'Sound Converter:': Klaw wears a prosthetic device composed of molybdenum steel which contains a is able to generate sound from vibranium material. It is responsible for generating Klaw's current sound form and is attached to his containment suit as a sort of prosthetic right hand. Klaw activates the circuitry of the device by pseudo-cybernetic commands. **'Sound Generation': Klaw can use the converter to transform ambient sound for a variety of uses through his prosthetic sound converter. He can project waves of intense, high-volume sound (maximum loudness: 170 decibels), capable of deafening anyone within a .6 mile radius. He can convert sound into controlled blasts of concussive force with a maximum force equivalent to 3,000 pounds of TNT. He can also create 3-dimensional, mobile sound/mass constructs possessing such complex forms as those of animals. He shapes and animates these constructs by mental command and they only remain in existence for as long as he wills them. Not possessed of the sentient life force that his own sonic form is, the constructs are not nearly as invulnerable. The constructs also can be used to fuse with a human body and be able to survive for a longer period of time and command other sound constructs, though it also causes the host's body to also deteriorate when they do. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Beings Category:Dutch Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:No Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Intelligencia members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Physics Category:Criminals Category:Engineers Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Category:Construct Creation Category:Multiple Limbs Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Armor Users Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Insanity Category:Black Panther's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Klaw